


The Kitten's Out of the Bag

by Marquise (Marquise_De_Sang)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ffamran belongs to a friend we just rp them together, Ffamran is the Mechromancer, Handsome Jack is the Handsome Sorcerer, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Superhero universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise_De_Sang/pseuds/Marquise
Summary: Ffamran, masqueraded under the pseudonym Mechromancer, was always a thorn in the Handsome Sorcerer's side. The Sorcerer was up to something BIG this time.... and it was a date?





	The Kitten's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleartemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/gifts).



> Some quick things you need to know about the characters/universe since this was a drabble I wrote for my friend (littleartemis) who already knows the universe:
> 
> Jack is the CEO of Hyperion Industries, Inc., and Ffamran is an employee he hired to hack his firewalls to make sure they were secure, as well as to rat out any potential threats internally.  
> Jack is secretly the super villain named Handsome Sorcerer, with powers over magic and illusions. He creates an illusion to mask his face as vaguely handsome but staying anonymous. He is currently trying to find a way to save his daughter Angel, the Sorcereress, from a powerful portal called the Vault.  
> Ffamran is secretly the assassin/hacker formerly from ATLAS, Mechromancer, who has the power over robots and technology to control, hack, and destroy his enemies. He wears a pair of digital goggles that emote his face. ATLAS wishes to control the Vault, so they send the Mechromancer to hack as much information from the Sorcerer as he can.
> 
> Eventually Ffam leaves ATLAS and becomes employed at Hyperion, though he doesn't know he's still being watched...
> 
> This is just a drabble so it doesn't really cover that information, it's mostly about the love square that's been created by all of this: Jack likes Mechromancer, Ffam likes Jack and the Sorcerer, and he is conflicted by this, etc.
> 
> There's more but I think this is the basics lol. This was mostly self-indulgent because I love identity reveals but I doubt this will be our "canon" reveal. Enjoy!

This was it. The Handsome Sorcerer had actually asked the Mechromancer on a date.

It had begun innocently enough. They had their usual banter, back and forth, continuing to annoy the living hell out of each other. But, somewhere along the way, it became more playful. Teasing. The Mechromancer started to find himself blushing -- _him_ , blushing! -- when the Sorcerer made some flattering remark about his skills. It only escalated from there, with the assassin _letting_ himself appear to be caught, so that he could enjoy the other’s momentary closeness, before giving a sly emoji on his digital mask with an unseen smirk and escaping… again. He was starting to think the Sorcerer was letting him do it too…

A game of cat and mouse. But who was the cat and who was the mouse?

The question was finally answered when the Mechromancer found himself cornered, literally. The Handsome Sorcerer’s face -- somewhat obscured by magic to keep his identity secret, but which always gave off a severe vibe of Handsomeness -- beamed at his trapped mouse, working his magic effortlessly to keep him trapped in the corner.

“How about this, kiddo,” the Sorcerer propositioned, a grin alighting his face, “I’ll let you go on one condition. And ya gotta agree before I tell you what it is.”

“Do you think I’m really that stupid? Why would I agree to that?” The Mechromancer was uncomfortable -- more than that, he was afraid. He could feel the anxiety creeping up on him about being trapped -- in a cage -- like he had been before when ATLAS broke him.

“Because it looks like someone doesn’t like the thought of being trapped like a mime in an invisible box for the rest of his life.” His voice, usually with a playful tone, had a sharp edge to it this time. What was so important that he was willing to cross the lines of their cat-and-mouse game?

“Fine.” The digital mask on the Mechromancer’s face projected an annoyed emoji face, though inwardly he was trying his best not to tremble.

“Great!” The Sorcerer chirped, releasing the spell. The other stumbled against the wall behind him, gasping for air. “Then meet me at the café on the corner of 5 Mile and Main. At the table by the window.” He rolled back on his heels, eyes glittering with amusement, and giving a short chuckle at the Mechromancer’s new expression to his proposition. “No masks. No fighting. Just us. Tomorrow at noon? Think you can make it, cupcake?”

The Handsome Sorcerer didn’t wait for an answer. He grinned and used his magic to teleport away, leaving the Mechromancer stunned and trying to grasp what happened.

_Was this a date?_

* * *

Ffamran couldn’t believe he was really going to the Sorcerer’s stupid date. Or that he had dressed up for the occasion, either. He had gotten his clothes dry cleaned and ironed, wanting to make a good impression, though he shoved down the thought of _why_ he wanted to make a good impression. He flushed with worry about his own identity being revealed. Would the Sorcerer still be interested in him once he realized who and what he really was? Ffam felt queasy as he stepped into the small, somewhat dim café, his eyes drifting to the table the Sorcerer had told him to meet him at.

However, their table was occupied, by none other than his **_boss_ ** (and current BIG TIME CRUSH), Jack. The CEO of Hyperion Industries. What was he doing here? And with a bouquet of flowers, no less? The thought that Jack might be waiting for a date made Ffam’s stomach turn sour, and he scowled as he made his way over.

Jack didn’t seem to notice his approach, staring wistfully out the window in a way that pissed Ffam off even more. “What the hell are you doing here?” It slipped out of his mouth before he could think better of it, and his boss looked over at him in surprise.

Now the assassin noticed that his boss looked… _extra handsome_ today. It was like he had prettied himself for whatever date he was about to have, like a teenage girl. That was abnormal for Jack -- he was egotistical to the max, he knew how handsome he was. So why go the extra mile? Even Jack’s _hair_ was perfectly coiffed, an adorable curl hanging slightly on his forehead, a curl that demanded someone wrap their finger in it and…

“I could say the same thing to you, kiddo.” Jack replied, not knowing that he had just interrupted Ffam’s thoughts. Jack wasn’t sure what to make of Ffam appearing in this café. It wasn’t a frequent haunt for assassins, that was for sure. He sat back and examined him with guarded eyes. Was it just him, or did Ffam look more adorable than usual? Those pouty lips of his were just begging for attention…

“I asked you first.” Ffam spit back, poison dripping from his tone. He couldn’t handle this, he did not want to deal with whatever date Jack was about to have. He didn’t really want to be here when it started, but he had to have this table. “Just… nevermind. I need this table. Can you sit somewhere else? It’s important.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your boss?” Jack knew Ffam was one for sassing and talking back, but he would never order Jack around like this. “Besides, there’s plenty of tables in here, kitten. Take your pick. I’ve got something important, too, I’ve got a da--”

Ffam slammed his hands on the table to keep Jack from finishing his sentence. If he heard with his own two ears that Jack was on a date, he was apt to kill someone. Preferably, the date in question. “You’re the richest man this side of the planet. You could reserve literally any other table in the world, and you have to be picky about _this one?_ ”

“Is there a problem?” A waitress had heard the commotion between the two, coming over to try to resolve the issue, but she went ignored as they continued to bicker like a married couple.

“Why can’t I? And what’s this table to you? I’m about to meet the love of my life, and all you’re thinking about is yourself!” Jack growled between gritted teeth, clutching the bouquet.

“The love of your--!” Ffam’s blood absolutely _boiled_ at this, and he pointed a menacing finger at his boss. “You’re the one who’s thinking about yourself, you selfish bastard! Do I have to remove you from that table myself?”

There was a challenging glint to Jack’s eyes. “I’d like to see you try.” It was the wrong thing to say, because before he knew it, he was being forcibly lifted out of his seat by Ffam -- who seemed unaffected with picking him up, Jack might add -- and dropped promptly on his ass to the floor. Ffam swiftly sat down in his seat, giving him a gloating glance from his higher vantage point.

“You ungrateful little--”

“ _Enough!_ ” What was presumably the manager of the café marched up to them, pointing towards the door. “Both of you, out! You’re disturbing my other customers. Find another place to fight, but don’t do it here, or I’ll call the damn cops!”

Ffamran was about to make some smart remark until Jack suddenly stood, grabbing the assassin’s arm and dragging him out of the café. He only stopped once they reached an alley a short distance away. The weather, what used to be nice, calm weather, had turned cloudy and stormy, rain whipping into the alley but otherwise sheltering them.

“You… you… you idiot!” Jack spit out, turning sharply towards Ffam, nostrils flaring and mismatched eyes alight with rage. Lightning flashed overhead. “Now I’m never gonna find out who he is! Do you always have to be like this?!”

Ffam didn’t back down, meeting Jack’s rage with his own. “Fuck you! You’re always thinking of your own agenda! If I hadn’t been so unsure about the whole thing, I would’ve--”

Wait.

What had Jack said? “ _Never find out who he is?_ ” What was that supposed to mean? Had he never even met this person he was claiming to be the love of his life?

“What the _hell_ , Jack?! You never even **met** this person and you’re saying dumb shit like **_that_**?!” The assassin felt his face flush hotly, both with anger and embarrassment. How could Ffam ever get Jack’s attention if he was one to be so easily catfished?

“It’s not what you think, kiddo! I _know_ him, on a level that I can’t even **_begin_** to explain. I’ve just never seen what’s behind his mask…” Jack’s anger suddenly dissipated, and the weather around them seemed to calm with it, though it remained cloudy and wet. A sorrowful sigh left the older man, one that pulled desperately at Ffam’s heartstrings. “I told him to meet me there. What if he thinks I stood him up, or worse, thinks some other guy is me? I can’t stand thinking some other guy taking advantage of him like that.”

It took a moment, but the gears started turning in both of their heads now that their minds were unclouded by anger. Why had the other been so desperate to get that table in particular? They hadn’t even thought of what kind of code to give each other once they had actually met, because they didn’t actually know what the other looked like. Could it be…?

“You, uh… you weren’t waiting for a certain, mm, _handsome magician_ , were you?” Jack asked, testing for the other’s reaction, trying not to smile as he pieced the situation together.

Ffam nearly choked on his own tongue. “ ** _You’re_** _the Sorcerer?!?_ ”

He couldn’t help it. Jack cackled hysterically, nearly doubling over as he clutched his sides. “Oh my god! You’re killin’ me here, kiddo! The Mechromancer, right under my nose this whole time!! How could I have been so blind?!” He gave full throated laughter now, tipping his head back in utter hysteria.

All the assassin could do was flush, fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to comprehend the situation. Both of his crushes -- yes, he had even had a crush on the Sorcerer, albeit not as strongly as his… _other_ crush -- were the same person! The same cocky, over-the-top, stupidly handsome man!

And he had just told him that the Mechromancer was the love of his life.

 _Ffam_ was the Mechromancer.

… Ffam was the love of Jack’s life? He felt his heart flutter oddly in his chest, like a bird was trying to escape his ribcage. Could he only be so lucky?

“I couldn’t get any luckier, kitten.” Jack said as if he’d read Ffam’s mind, grinning widely, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the dimness of the alley. “Both of the people I’ve seriously had it in for, the same person? God, I was trying to think of a way for all three of us to get together, but I didn’t think Mechromancer _or_ Ffam would like to share.” He cackled once more. “Seems I was right about that! I thought you were going to go into a jealous rage back there!”

Was it possible for it to get any hotter in here? Ffam thought his face was going to explode. He could almost feel the steam rising off his cheeks. He had been jealous of Jack’s date -- when the date happened to be Ffam!

“I could say the same thing! I couldn’t even _imagine_ trying to get you and the Handsome Sorcerer to meet! It would’ve been a test of whose ego is bigger! The two of you would’ve never gotten along!” Though the thought of “both” of them trying to seduce or lure Ffam/Mechromancer to “their” side was enough to make him cover his face in both hands, not wanting Jack to read the expression on his face.

Too late. Jack was grinning. “Oh? But kitten, from the looks of it, you would’ve loved to have had me and the Sorcerer teaming up on you, hm~?” His little assassin was too adorable. How could this killing machine elicit such strong emotions out of Jack? How had he weaseled so far into his heart?

Ffam tried very, very hard to change the subject. “N-now that you know who I am… Do you still think I’m… ‘the love of your life’?” He chewed on his bottom lip, fearing the answer, unable to look at Jack directly.

The CEO paused, seeing how anxious the other really was. He had to force himself to bite back more laughter, at least for Ffam’s sake. “Of course I do, babe. Now I know the two most interesting people in my life are one amazing person. If anything, I love you more than I did before.”

His eyes flicked over to his boss’s in shock at the bold statement, eyes wide. “Really?” Ffam flinched at how much hope he’d put into that one word.

“Really. And does that mean you… feel the same? Hmm?” Jack stepped closer, bouquet still in one hand but long forgotten now. All he had eyes for was the handsome little devil in front of him, the one who always seemed to make his blood turn molten, in or out of his mask. How hadn’t he made the connection earlier? It was all so obvious now.

“Yes. Hell yes.” Ffam quipped, backing up against the wall as Jack advanced on him, getting a serious case of déjà vu of their moment from yesterday as their alter egos. Except this time, it wasn’t fear running through his veins that made it hard to breathe.

Jack dropped the flowers to catch Ffam’s face in both of his large hands, giving him a sharp grin. “Then let’s seal the deal, eh, kitten?”

He bent down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, its heat searing Ffam right down to his bones. They melted into the kiss until neither one of them was sure where one of them ended and the other began, or how much time had passed. It could’ve been seconds, but it may as well have been years.

But they had all the time in the world to explore this kiss and many others. Together.


End file.
